Put your feet up, let your hair down (reupload)
by mayo297
Summary: Clint Barton/Karen Page


Karen stuck the key into her apartment's lock and turned it. She opened the door and got in. She sighed heavily and closed the door behind her, kicking her heels off her feet. Karen hung her purse on the hanger by the door and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. She really needed it after the day she had at work and she was also planning to do some work now, at home, so she was hoping it was going to help her get through the day.

She was suddenly startled by the sound of the toilet flushing. She closed her eyes for a second and composed herself.

" Mind grabbing me one of those?" Clint Barton, her boyfriend, asked comming out of the bathroom.

" You know, I'm starting to regret giving you the key." Karen said.

Clint went into the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge.

" You really think I need it to get in here?" He asked.

Karen raised an eyebrow at him.

" Is that supposed to ne cute?"

Clint opened his beer and took a swig.

"No. It's simply the truth." He said and went to sit on the sofa in the living room.

Karen opened her beer as well and joined him.

" I still like to think that you use it." She said and took a sip of her beer.

" I do." Clint told her and pecked her cheek.

Karen put her head on Clint's shoulder and sighed.

" Hard day at work, I take it?" Clint asked.

" Yeah. One hell of a day it was. Chief editor is riding me about what stories to run and not to run." Karen told him and took another sip of her beer.

"Hmm. Isn't that his job?"

Karen looked at him.

"It's not that. It's like he doesn't want us to publish the truth. He tells me to check my facts if they're really _facts_ and when I do, he finds another reason for not publishing it. Or makes me rewrite it, so it doesn't really say anything. It sucks. We're supposed to tell people the truth, not what they wanna hear and our boss doesn't let us?"

Karen finished her rant and her beer. She put the empty bottle on the coffee table.

" Yeah, well. Just don't reach too high. Going after Fisk was enough." Clint said looking into her bright blue eyes.

" Meaning?" She challenged.

" _Meaning_ , I don't wanna go to your funeral. Please, don't get in over your head. I..."

Karen didn't let him finish.

" Get in over my head?" She repeated, raising her voice a little.

Clint winced a bit. Karen got up from the sofa and went to get her work papers from her purse. He followed her and hugged her from behind. Karen tried to resist a little, but gave in. Clint put his chin on her shoulder.

" I just don't wanna lose you, or see you get hurt. I _can't_ , Karen. You're driven and passionate and I love it. Just don't let it be your demise."

 _Says the man fighting aliens and homicidal robots on flying cities._ She thought. But she still saw his point.

Karen sighed and leaned back into him. She took one of his hands that were on her stomach.

" You sound like Frank. And I can't lose you, too. You put your life in danger plenty. Be both do what we think is right."

Clint gave a small chuckle.

" Okay. So we understand each other. And how is that miserable bastard these days?"

Karen turned to face Clint and looked him in the eyes.

" Don't say that. You know what he's been through."

" Yeah. Can't imagine going through that. Poor bastard."

Karen gently slapped his arm, got her papers out of her bag and went back to the sofa to finish her work.

Clint just kept looking at her for a while. After a minute he broke the silence.

" What exactly are you doing right now?" He asked her.

" What does it look like? I need to finish some work." Karen told him without looking up at him. She got her reading glasses out, put them on and started working. Clint raised his brow and shifted his gaze from Karen to the kitchen and back to Karen. After a while he retrieved another beer from the fridge and went to join Karen on the sofa.

" You know honey, you look really really good in those glasses, but..." Clint trailed off and took her glasses off and took her papers away and put them next to the sofa on the floor.

" Clint! What are you doing? I need to finish this." Karen exclaimed and tried to reach her work on the floor.

" No. What you need is just sit, have another cold one and relax. Put your feet up and let your hair down. Well, that's taken care of. The hair, I mean." Clint said, gesturing to her blonde locks, free from the half bun they'd previously been in.

" Not funny, Clint." Karen said.

" Not supposed to be, sweetheart."

Karen sighed.

" You're not gonna let me work, no matter what, are you?"

Clint smirked.

" Karen, you had an awful day at work. I'm not gonna let you keep working when you should relax."

The blonde woman sighed again.

" I suppose you're right." She said and put her feet up on the coffee table. Clint grabbed the beer he'd brought her, opened it and gave it to her. Karen took a big swig.

" Atta girl." Clint said and smirked.

They talked and talked about various things and Karen was seriously enjoying it. She felt great. Completely relaxed, comfortable and slightly buzzed.

She laughed at a funny story Clint told her.

" Thank you, Clint. You have no idea how much I needed this."

" You're welcome, Karen."

Karen gently sat herself in Clint's lap and started kissing him. It was getting more and more heated by the second. Clint broke the kiss and started kissing Karen's neck. She leaned her head back to give him more access. Clint continued down her neck, pulled one of her bra straps down and kissed his way to her collar bone.

" Clint. Bedroom. _Now._ " Karen said, panting.

Clint took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Hi kicked the door closed with his heel and threw Karen on the bed. He quickly took off his pants and threw away his shirt. Karen did the same and Clint joined her on the bed. He started kissing her again and unclasped her bra. He took it off and started kissing her beautiful, big breasts, gently sucking and biting on her nipples. Karen moaned with pleasure. Clint slipped his hand into her panties and started working her clit.

" Oh, Clint." Karen sighed.

He really loved hearing her say his name _like this_. He stopped and threw her back on the bed with pure lust in his eyes. He took her panties off and looked at her. She was _perfect_.

Karen took the small window as an opportunity and launched herself at him. Now he was the one on his back. Clint really liked it when Karen took charge. He thought it was very hot. And it made him even hotter. In the meantime Karen took off his boxers and lowered her mouth on his cock. Clint moaned with pure pleasure.

Karen kept blowing him for several minutes when she took his cock out of her mouth and positioned herself on top of him. She carefully put his cock inside her and started riding Clint. She kept going for who knows how long when she slowly came to a stop. Clint took this opportunity to switch positions.

He put Karen on her back and pushed inside of her once more. She moaned again. Clint kept thrusting and he picked up his tempo. Karen crossed her legs on his back and pushed him deeper inside her. She dug her nails into his back.

" Karen, I'm gonna cum." He told her. He knew she was on the pill, but he still let her know all the time. Sometimes she let him cum inside her, other times not.

" Mmmm. Cum inside me." She told him in between moans.

" Okay." He panted.

And he thrusted one more time and Karen could feel him emtying himself inside her and it felt good.

Clint pulled out and lied next to her.

" I don't think there's a more beautiful sight than you post coital." Clint said with a smug look on hus face.

Karen just hummed. Her eyes were closed. What she was feeling now could be described as pure sweet bliss.

When she opened her eyes, she turned around and looked at Clint. He thought she looked great. Her blonde hair all messy, her blue eyes a little glassy, her cheeks rosy and a small lazy smile on her lips.

" I need to take a shower." Karen said and got up.

" Want me to join you?" Clint asked.

" As great is it sounds, I have to recline that offer. I would only end up wasting water if you came with me."

Clint chuckled.

" I see your point. Well, I'll be right here."

Karen bent over and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she went to her dresser and pulled out an old shirt of Clint's that he'd brought for her to sleep in when he was away or when she had to leave for a couple days and some sleeping shorts. With that she made her way to the bathroom. Clint of course lifted his head to look at her butt as she walked by him.

After her ten minute shower Karen got dressed and came back to the bedroom. Clint had already gotten ready for sleep as well. He had pj bottoms and an old SHIELD shirt on. The insignia was all faded.

" I love that shirt on you, you know that?" He asked her.

Karen smiled.

" I love it too."

" Come here." Clint told her.

Karen got into the bed and under the covers. She gave Clint a kiss and turned her back to him so he could spoon her. He did just that and kissed the top of her head.

" Good night, Karen."

" Good night, Clint. I love you."

" I love you too. Sweet dreams."

After as couple of minutes Karen fell asleep. Clint smiled and kissed the top of her head again. He drifted off to sleep soon after.


End file.
